Hasta que la muerte nos separe
by Mz.Braist
Summary: La comandante Shepard vuelve a la vida después del ataque de los Segadores, volverá a la Normandía para poder ver nuevamente a su amada asari, Liara T'Soni, pero esta la esperará con una pequeña sorpresa. FemshepxLiara, Pasen, lean y disfruten ;) Posible lemmon.
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Buenas! mis queridos lectores, hoy les traigo mi nueva creación (CHAN CHAN CHAAAAN) xd, es mi primer fic de esta trilogía (aún no es saga Dx) que tanto amo :3, espero que lo disfruten**_

 _ **¡A leer!**_

* * *

 **Hasta que la muerte nos separe**

 ** _SHEPARD POV_**

Liara T'Soni, la curiosa, inteligente, inocente e irreemplazable asari que me había cautivado desde que la rescate en Therum. No soy nada para predecir los sucesos, pero siempre supe que mi destino sería estar con ella, amarla y cuidarla, hasta que la muerte me separe de ella, cuantas veces sea necesario.

Esta vez creía que no habría un proyecto Lázaro que pueda revivirme, no era posible para mi, sobrevivir a esa gigante explosión era imposible, pero era para el bien del Universo, debía destruir a los Segadores a toda costa. Lo decidí sin pensarlo bien, sólo disparé pensando en la felicidad de mis seres queridos, pensando sobretodo en Liara, en sus azules luceros que alumbraban mi vida, en sus tiernas frases que conmovían mi corazón, era todo para mi, prefería morir de la peor manera posible antes de verla con el más mínimo rasguño.

La explosión me hizo volar literalmente, varios metros lejos del lugar, sentí como mis huesos sonaron y mis carnes se abrían con la brusquedad del impacto, era obvio que caería muerta.

 _ **-1 SEMANA DESPUÉS-**_

Desperté con brusquedad, abriendo pesadamente mis párpados. Pude distinguir una sala bastante cuidada y ordenada, se notaba la limpieza del lugar, no se veía para nada barata la instalación, si no todo lo contrario, era muy lujosa.

Sentí como resonaban unos tacones a lo lejos, alguien venía a verme. Decidí cerrar mis ojos para poder fingir estar inconsciente, pero fue inútil.

 **-Shepard, ya te conozco y no soy idiota, más te vale que estés tranquila-** dijo Miranda riendo levemente ante mi ingenua acción.

Me sentí bastante segura con ella en ese momento, no podía estar mejor. Quise acomodarme para poder estar sentada, solo conseguí sentir un horrible dolor en todo mi cuerpo.

 **-Mierda... Mi cuerpo...-** gemí de dolor, expresándolo en todo mi rostro.

 **-Genia, tus heridas no son para menos, pero... Siéndote sincera, estas mejor de cuando te encontró Cerberus y te ingresé al Proyecto Lazaro-** dijo Miranda tomando una jeringuilla. **-No me mires así, sólo es un calmante, ya no hay nada que hacer contigo, todas las operaciones fueron hechas y los implantes están funcionando mejor de lo que esperaba-**

En ese momento una preocupación vino a mi, fue algo fugaz que me alertó completamente.

 **-Liara... ¿¡Dónde está ella!?-** pregunté transfiriéndole mi angustia a mi amiga.

 **-Tranquila Shepard, según los informes que recibió la Alianza, la Normandía y toda su tripulación están bien.**

 **-Necesito verla...-** dije agachando mi cabeza en signo de tristeza.

 **-Y lo harás, pero cuando mejores, en este estado ni con un Meca de apoyo podrás moverte-** dijo Miranda con toda sinceridad.

 **-¿En cuánto tiempo estaré apta para salir de aquí?-** pregunté ansiosa.

 **-1 o 2 semanas, la verdad es que solo falta que tus huesos se fortalezcan, todo lo demás está muy bien-** dijo Miranda tomando unos documentos y comenzando a acercarse a la salida. **\- Debo irme, en unas horas volveré para ver tu estado...-**

 ** _Liara POV_**

Los ingenieros ya estaban terminando los trabajos para reparar la Normandía, pero no siento ni el más mínimo interés por salir del planeta, ¿qué iba a hacer?, puede que sea el Corredor Sombrío, una excelente informante, una estudiosa asari que investiga especies extintas, pero sin Shepard no soy nada, sin esa importante pieza en mi corazón, en mi alma y en mi ser soy como un pedazo de muerte esparcida por el espacio.

 **-Liara... ¿Puedes salir del camarote de Shepard?... digo, el tuyo, bueno, el de amb... joder-** dijo Garrus reconociendo su imprudencia.

Con tan solo pronunciar ese nombre sentía los sentimientos más oscuros que podría tener un orgánico, sentía deseos de arrebatar una vida, de quien sea, incluso siendo mía, después de todo... Eso hicieron los Segadores ¿no?, me arrebataron la vida de Shepard, arrebataron mi vida.

El silencio siguió, inundó nuevamente el espacioso camarote, no tenía aliento para pronunciar palabras.

 **-¿Liara?, ¿me dejas entrar?-** preguntó Tali en un solemne tono de voz

Quizás necesitaba apoyo, alguien que pudiera ayudarme a reaccionar y así reavivar mi alma. Solo atiné a desbloquear la puerta del lugar.

Tali entró lentamente, como si en cada paso pesara mi dolor, yo me encontraba recostada en la cama que compartía con la comandante.

 **-Supongo que sabes por qué estoy aquí, eres muy inteligente para hacerlo...-** dijo una nerviosa Tali. **\- Ehmmm, sabes que todos sentimos la pérdida de nuestra amiga, y queremos brindarte nuestro apoyo, debe de ser muy difícil, pero debes ser fuerte, a Shepard no le hubiera gustado verte así, después de todo prometió que nunca permitiría verte sufrir...-**

La ira me invadió en ese momento, jamás había actuado de forma tan egoísta e injusta.

 **-¿¡Qué!?, no quería verme sufrir... ¿¡Entonces por qué murió!?, ¡me está haciendo sufrir por segunda vez! ¡Jamás cumple sus promesas!-** dije gritando, furiosa.

 **-Lia...-** trató de decir Tali para tranquilizarme.

 **-No Tali, ya estoy harta maldita sea... Siempre me ha impedido ir con ella, es una egoísta... ¡Jamás me quiso, jamás pensó en mi...!-**

 **-¡YA, PARA LIARA! ¡LA ÚNICA MALDITA EGOÍSTA ESTÁS SIENDO TÚ! SHEPARD SIEMPRE PENSABA EN TI, ¡SIEMPRE ESTABA PREOCUPADA POR TI...! ¡JODER, SIEMPRE CONTEMPLABA TU FOTO, ESA QUE ESTÁ AHÍ! SI ELLA ESTUVIERA AQUÍ... ESTARÍA DESECHA CON TU MALDITA ACTITUD... TÚ ERAS SU VIDA ENTERA... DIME, ¿CUÁNTAS VECES ARRIESGÓ SU VIDA POR TI?-** dijo Tali provocando un gran silencio nuevamente.

No hice más que llorar con todas mis fuerzas, realmente estaba siendo una estúpida.

Tali se veía frustrada, al parecer mi actitud la había indignado.

 **-Si ella murió... Fue para poder verte feliz a ti, verte con un futuro feliz...-** susurró Tali, con un triste tono en su voz y saliendo de la habitación.

Ese día nuevamente me quedé enterrada en mis pensamientos, en mi sufrimiento. Notaba como mi cuerpo había perdido volumen, la falta de comida ya era notoria, mi rostro ya no lucía vital y mis ojos estaban más apagados que nunca.

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado.**_

 ** _La verdad es que los siguientes capítulos ya los tengo listos, por lo que actualizaré rápido._**

 ** _No olviden dejar sus reviews, que siempre ayudan mucho._**

 _ **Nos leemos pronto ;)**_

 ** _PD: tengo pensado hacer una pequeña, pero muy pequeña parte de FemshepxMiranda (no significa_** ** _que Lola vaya a engañar a Liara), siempre me ha gustado esa idea xd, díganme ustedes._**


	2. AVISO DE SUMA IMPORTANCIA

Hoooola. Nop, lamento informarles que esto no es un capítulo, pero tranquilos, de eso vengo a hablarles.

Sé perfectamente que desaparecí hace mucho de Fanfiction... Decidí que ya es tiempo de volver. Así que estén atentos, porque comenzaré a actualizar todos los fanfics que tengo.

Es un comunicado muy corto, lo sé, pero no hay necesidad de retenerlos más tiempo para leer esto...

¡Nos vemos pronto! Besos.


End file.
